Kratos vs Madara Uchiha
Kratos vs Madara Uchiha is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kratos from God of War and Madara Uchiha from Naruto. Description The angriest demigod ever versus the head honcho of the Uchiha clan! Both are at their peak forms and eager to kill each other! Who wins? Interlude Boomstick: These two have a fetish for fighting and bloodshed, and are masters of their favorite hobby: war. Wiz: Madara Uchiha, legendary leader of the Uchiha ninja clan. Boomstick: Kratos, the Spartan god of war. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Madara Uchiha Wiz: The Warring Period was a time of battle and bloodshed, and a war waged between two shinobi clans hired by different countries, the Senju clan renowned for their balanced skill in all of the shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan renowned for their Sharingan, a ninja ability that uses the eyes. Boomstick: It was one hell of a war for pieces of land. These countries hired ninjas to do their work and they chose the best ones out there, which were the Senju and Uchiha clan. Wiz: This war was one of the most controversial ones in Naruto history. Children were being used by some clans for battle, and many of them died to members who were more skilled than them. Boomstick: One of the children involved in the war was the son of an Uchiha ninja dad, and that kid was named Madara Uchiha. Ironically, he was one of the people who ended the war, thanks to a childhood friend that belonged to the Senju clan. Wiz: Many years of rivalry passed by, while Madara and his childhood friend Hashirama developed a friendly rivalvry, not knowing that they were members of clans that were rivals. Boomstick: They did lots of things together, like pissing on rivers and skipping stones. They imagined a world where children like themselves didn't fight. Wiz: Their friendship would end once they both found out about their identity, and Madara ended their friendship so he wouldn't have any reservations to kill him in the future. A strong determination followed and awakened his Sharingan. The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, a ninja ability genetically inherited from previous clan members that uses the eyes. Boomstick: Wait, which one is the ninja ability and which one is the ability that uses the eyes? Wiz: Dōjutsu is the ninja techique of using the eyes, which is a subcategory of kekkei genkai, abilities passed down within specific clans. Boomstick: Oh, I get it now! Anyway, Madara doesn't just use this fancy ability. He mastered many ninja techniques and even killed ninjas who were older than him before he awakened his Sharingan! Wiz: Right. Madara was born with a foul and evil chakra that was very powerful. His chakra reserve was large enough to enable him to fight for twenty-four hours before collapsing, and even fight ninjas who were older than him with his superior stamina. Boomstick: Madara is a master of many jutsu techniques like Taijutsu, which involves basic hand-to-hand combat. His skill with Taijutsu is flawless, he can disarm and dodge attacks from many directions and opponent. His Taijutsu uses precise strikes that can blitz the hell out of his enemies. Wiz: Besides Taijutsu, Madara mainly uses the Sharingan. When translated, it literally means "Mirror Wheel Eye". The Sharingan's abilities consist of two eyes: the "Eye of Insight" which enables the user to see chakra flow and the "Eye of Hypnotism". Kratos Wiz: Before he was the servant of Ares, the Greek God of War, he was a simple Spartan youngling who trained with his brother Deimos, who had a strange red birthmark on his body. Boomstick: Being a Spartan and all, Kratos and his brother were trained by Spartans in the art of combat, shoving up massive spears on their enemies' asses and bashing people's heads in with shields. Wiz: Kratos and Deimos were already able bodied children suitable for combat. With a feisty and aggressive attitude, these two trained together, dreaming of entering the Spartan army and rising above the ranks. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Zeus began to hear prophecies about a "marked warrior" who would kill him for the cycle of killing dads. Zeus sent two of his kids, Athena and Ares to send the Marked One to the domain of Thanatos, the god of death. Wiz: They successfully captured the Marked One, whose name was Deimos. Kratos tried to save him from the grip of Ares, but the god punched him to a pile of wood which gave him a scar on his right eye. Boomstick: And he never saw him again, poor Kratos. He was just a kid. A SPARTAN KID! ''' Wiz: As a Spartan, Kratos honored the loss of his brother and gave himself the same mark that his brother had. Years passed by and Kratos became a captain in the Spartan army and had his own army, garnering many victories under his belt, unti that one day. '''Boomstick: They lost to barbarians. But it's not fair for the Spartans anyway since there were too many of them. Looks quantity beats quality this time. Wiz: Kratos found himself before the hammer of Alrik, the Barbarian King. Before he died, Kratos called out to Ares, the god of war, and pledged his life to serve him. Boomstick: Suddenly, lightning bursted out of the skies and a giant man with a flaming hair and beard stepped down and telekinetically murderstomped Alrik's army, burning them, snapping them in half, and making them explode! And Kratos became Ares' bitch and beheaded Alrik. Wiz: Kratos was now the servant of Ares, and obeyed every order that was given to him. He killed innocents in the name of Ares including his own family. A distraught Kratos mourned their accidental deaths, for he killed them in a blind rage. The village oracle coated Kratos in the ashes of his family members, turning his skin white. From that moment, he was known as the Ghost of Sparta for his white and ghostly skin. Boomstick: He got real pissed at Ares for the death of his family even if he was the one who did it. Can't blame him though, he's so butthurt about it that he literally can't see things clearly. Wiz: Kratos embarked on an adventure that would change his life forever, and his feats would be spread all throughout ancient Greece, attracting the attention of the Norse gods themselves. Boomstick: I guess that's enough storytelling. Let's get to this guy's weapons! Wiz: You asked for it. Kratos' main weapons are the Blades of Chaos, a pair of wicked looking blades painfully chained to the his forearms. These blades were given to him as a symbol of his servitude to Ares. Boomstick: Each slice that these blades make on its enemies absorbs their strength and lifeforce and gives it to Kratos, making it a powerful weapon against enemies stronger than Kratos. Wiz: It manipulates fire as its main element, the elemental power of Ares. When dipped in different magical pots from the gods, it gains new elements to manipulate such as ice, lightning and souls. Boomstick: He's also got these sick Yeezys that he stole from Hermes. Yes, he stole them like a guy from the hood, except in a brutal manner. Anyways, the Boots of Hermes increases his speed and gives him the ability to run on walls and leave a blazing trail. Wiz: Kratos wields the time manipulating Amulet of Uroborus, taken from the conjoined twins Pollux and Castor. It has the ability to slow down time and objects, as well as deconstruct or rebuild massive structures. Boomstick: The Oath Stone of Orkos has the power to create a shadow clone of the wielder. When used in combat, the stone summons a shadow clone that performs different attacks. He could also use it to escape a sticky situation, such as getting himself trapped. Wiz: The Eyes of Truth holds the power to destroy any illusions and immobilize enemies caught in its blast. This item contains the very eyes of the Oracle of Delphi, Aletheia.' ' Boomstick: Kratos' main defense is the Golden Fleece, a golden armlet worn on his right arm. Kratos had to dig in to the Mole Cerberus' mouth just to get this thing back. Gross, but don't be fooled by the fact that it only protects Kratos' right arm. This armor can deflect strikes from weapons and magic then thrust them back with a ground slam or a golden blast of energy to anyone who attacks him. It can even deflect a Gorgon's petrification beam or a blow from the Blade of Olympus! Wiz: The Claws of Hades were stolen from its master, the god of the Underworld, after a fierce battle between Kratos and Hades when they locked chains and blades with each other. With these claws, Kratos can literally rip out the soul as well as summon monsters that he has previously killed, such as Chimera that can breathe fire, a Siren that can unleash a powerful blast and a Gorgon Serpent that petrifies anyone caught in its gaze. The best part is that you can't hurt these summons unless you can harm souls in a way. Boomstick: The head of that fat bitch Euryale has the ability to petrify anyone caught in its line of sight. Even if they aren't looking at it, they're still not safe from its ability to release a homing surge of petrifying magic as well as an AoE attack that does the same. Besides the Head of Euryale, Kratos wields another head, the Head of Helios. It can unleash a powerful blast of light that stuns and blinds foes in the glorious light of Helios. It can reveal invisible enemies and objects as well. Wiz: Kratos has the ability to unleash a dark void known as the Scourge of Erinys. Taken from the daughter of Thanatos, Kratos' voids home in on enemies and suck them in with a gravitational pull and absorbs their lifeforce, which heals Kratos. When used on a single enemy, the void simply sucked them in and absorbed their lifeforce with no trace of them left behind. Boomstick: Kratos has mastery of the power of lightning, manipulating it in several ways such as imbuing his blades with lightning attacks. Besides that, he could unleash Poseidon's Rage which burns surrounding enemies to the point that not even smoke remained! Zeus' Fury does the same thing, but it comes in the form of a lightning bolt that affects a smaller area. Wiz: Kratos has the power to summon freezing typhoons and icy tempests with the Ice of Poseidon and Horn of Boreas. When used, Kratos swung his Blades of Chaos or the horn around which summoned a storm that damaged and froze enemies before Kratos shatters them into icy pieces. It even destroyed armor or shields that Kratos could not get past, making it effective against armored enemies. Boomstick: He wields the power of Killer Queen, the stand of Yoshikage Kira. In a different way, however. Kratos' blades were imbued with the power of Thera's Bane after ripping it from her heart which set her free. Kratos' blades were improved with the ability to implant searing cores which exploded in fire after a few seconds. Wiz: And last but definitely not the least, the Blade of Olympus. The Blade of Olympus has the ability to summon thunderstorms as well as drain and absorb the powers of those who get stabbed by the blade. The drained and absorbed powers go into the blade which makes it even stronger. Boomstick: Hold up, you forget something! The Power of Hope, a power stronger than all of the evils sealed in Pandora's Box. The Power of Hope bestows its wielder the power to kill gods, as well as increase the wielder's size equal to large size gods such as Ares. But it's most powerful ability is resurrection. The Power of Hope resurrects Kratos as long as his soul or mind exists. Even when his body has been atomized or crushed into nothing (not even getting crushed to atoms), it will still bring him back. Wiz: That's a long list of weapons and magic! Good thing we went through all of them. Boomstick: Besides his awesome arsenal, Kratos has resisted many curses throughout the series. He can survive swimming in the River Styx, which can kill anyone who drinks it in the God of War universe. ''' Wiz: He resisted the effects of the mind destroying Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence. Kratos has also resisted Persephone's mind control, he simply snapped out of it before he dodged a fistbump from the titan Atlas. '''Boomstick: You can't even change this guy's fate! Thanks to the Power of Hope, Kratos' thread is no longer bound to the Sisters of Fate, since Kratos' thread spins by itself and the Sisters can't do anything about it anymore. They even forced him to lose, but he's Kratos, and fate has no hold on this badass. Wiz: Kratos has resisted getting his soul ripped out by Hades, and has done this feat through physical strength alone. Which means Kratos' soul is stronger than titans such as Atlas, who could lift the whole world with his hands. DEATH BATTLE K.O.! Results Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:Naruto vs God of war Themed Death Battles